HOLLYWOOD BELLA
by callie3
Summary: Bella is going to star in a movie with hollywood heart throb edward cullen. Will hollywood's prince charming or as bella likes to say "prince I would like to be STABBING" get his princess? ALL HUMAN bellaxEdward ,AlicexJasper, ROSExEM,
1. Chapter 1 the REAL ONE

**I am completely sorry about the last chapter long story short I typed up the first chapter but went away ,brother came in deletes it types up some other shit sooo sry to all people who were expecting a STORY instead of all of that so sry again here is the REAL first chapter of the story...**

Reporter: Hollywood's heart throb Edward Cullen had open casting calls for his new movie. Who was cast as his leading lady well I have the answer. Isabella Swan a new comer to the industry is THE lucky girl. When asked what he thought about acting with an actress with no experience Edward said " I trust the director in his choice and I think It'll be very interesting.."

CLICK I had heard enough. "I think it'll be very interesting"...yup you got that right it will be very interesting..."GOD how did I get into this!! oh yea a certain little pixie who FORCED ME AGAINST MY WILL!!" I yelled the last part making sure alice who was in the other room heard me. Alice skipped in holding yet another shopping bag of new clothes that I just had to have for florida (that was where the shooting was going to take place)

"I don't know why your so uptight about this Bella." Alice said while holding up different shirts to me and deciding weather or not they look good.

"maybe because I didn't even actually get this movie on my own you bribed Jasper into asking his dad" I retorted while I tried unsuccessfully to push my way out of the monstrosity of clothes. (Jasper is Clarlisle Cullen son and Edward's brother while edward went on to become an actor Jasper is shy and stays away from the spotlight)

"(sigh) don't start this again bella you are an amazing actress you deserve this role, Clarlisle had already picked you into the final two Jasper just put in a few good words about how you were easy to get along with and learned fast."

" I stuttered getting embarrassed at all the compliments alice was showering upon me) well..then..this.. it was still unfair of you to have me sign that contract!" I stood up to make my point clearer.

Me standing up only helped alice in making sure the clothes were "GOOD". " well you should have read it you didn't have to sign it"

"I thought it was that spa membership you were talking about right before you shoved that piece of paper into my face!"

Alice just smiled and turned to put the clothes back into the bags. I sighed and sunk down into the comfyness of my bed. Meanwhile Alice pawed through my closet exclaiming in horror over some of my clothes. " nope...nope...NOO..ew...bella how could you ever where this!!

I stayed silent knowing better than to respond. After about 5 more minutes of no's alice got up and announced "THAT'S IT!"

"What 's it?"

" I give up trying to find something to use in your closet, I'll just have to buy you a whole new wardrobe!" ALice said this all as if it was a huge task but a gigantic smile was creeping on to her face.

" ALICE!! you already bought be about twice as many clothes I have in my closet right now!!" I exclaimed while rushing towards her.

"oh don't me a spoil sport Bella anyways I need some new stuff - "

RING RING

It was my cell.

"hello"

" yes, this Clarlisle Cullen may I speak to bella?" Came the voice from the phone.

I gave a little shriek and pushed the phone into Alice's hands.

Alice- " hello...oh hi carlisle!...yea um bella had to go to the bathroom...uh huh...sure I'll be sure to tell her!...bye!"

" what did he say?" Iasked

" It was Clarisle he just wants you to know that the ticket to Florida should be arriving in today's mail and can't wait to meet you on Thursday." (Today was Tuesday.)

" oh k..." I sunk back into the bed. ugh..Thursday It'll be my first day of shooting! I'll meet Edward...

* * *

OoOOOoooOOOooOOOOooOOOo**

* * *

**

Short chapter I know but it is the first one

Reviews are not required I will update either way but they encourage me to write faster!! and tell me what you except of the story I Will try to Live up to them!!

**Sorry again everybody about the last chapter and thanks to all the alerts I recieved!! :D**


	2. Meeting a pile of blankets

_previous..._

_" It was Clarisle he just wants you to know that the ticket to Florida should be arriving in today's mail and can't wait to meet you on Thursday." (Today was Tuesday.)_

_" oh k..." I sunk back into the bed. ugh..Thursday.. It'll be my first day of shooting! I'll meet Edward..."_

**BELLA P.O.V**

(**On the plane, Thursday mourning**)

"Bella? ...Bella!...BELLA!! GET UP!!" Alice screamed.

"what- oh sry" I mumbled still in a sleepy mood i had not slept well at all last night in anticipation for today. My first day of shooting.

oh God help me! Right now I was on the plane actually getting off the plane with Alice.

"every thing will be fine! don't worry so much."Alice said in a soothing tone whie helping me dump my heavy suitcases on to the trolleys.

We called up a cab and we sat down while he loaded all of the luggage in the back. We both only brought two suitcases the rest was going to be shipped.

For the rest of the ride to the studio set I tried to cool down. I was normally an out going person I could talk to strangers fine but Edward Cullen this guy was considered a god to every one! he was no normal person.

"We're here!" alice sang she was already out of the cab by the time I undid my seat belt.

"excited Alice?" I asked amused

"YES!! we are actually on the set of your movie Bella! your movie !! "

I laughed at her enthusiasm and turned my attention to the man in a official suit and tie coming towards me.

"hello you must be Bella,Welcome I'm Clarisle the producerof your soon to me smash hit movie." He said while shaking my hand

I just managed to smile and nod. this man look ed a LOT like Edward they both could be brothers.

I was still nodding my head and smiling like a fool. Alice nudged me

" say somthing !!" alice whispered.

" Hi yes I'm am Bella and this is my best friend Alice." I said growing confident as i spoke.

" Alice...good to see you again..."clarisle said

_Again? oh crap Alice is dating his son (Jasper) of course she knows her!!fool Bella fool!!_

while I was scolding my self alice and clarisle had gotten their small talk over with.

Clarisle turned back to me " Okay bella you can leave your luggage here and I will have someone take it up to your room. right now there's some people that would love to meet you."

I smiled as brightly as I could and followed him. Alice was smiling a mile a minute and was looking at all the people we passed trying to figure out if It would be okay to ask for autographs.

Clarisle lead us to a huge building.

"this is the main stage , it's where you will be reporting every mourning unless notified otherwise. I caution you bella the directer can be a cranky man don't get on his ad side"

I made a mental note of this. We then walked into the building next to the main stage which was slightly smaller and looked more like a hotel.

" this is where you and all the other actors will be staying" Clarisle said while handing me and alice both keys.

"Now to meet your co star his room is right across from yours.." he said while knocking on the door." Edward open up!"

I heard a grunt from the other side of the door. I suppose clarisle took that as admittance and opened the door. It was an amazing room that had cramy white walls and gold moldings. I realized this was just a sitting room Alice and i followed clarisle into what I assumed the bedroom where we found the object of my thoughts wrapped in cocoon of blankets.

"Edward! wake up it's almost noon!" Clarisle barked but still in a nice tone.

The pile grunted and turned over to reveal Edward wearing only plaid PJ bottoms. His sculpted chest was well...HOT ...(sigh)

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward who is unfortunately my son" Clarisle said while having a fake angry expression on his face which soon turned into amusement when edward jumped of the bed and tripped on the blankets and fell on top of me.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

**(starting when clarisle knocks on his door)**

"EDWARD open up!"

"ugh.." I didn't want to wake up yet especially not by my dad

I heard him come in to my bedroom.

"Edward wake up it's almost noon"

I response to this I just turned over onto my back.

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward who is unfortunately my son" Dad said

What Bella? I opened my eyes and saw most likely the beautifulest creature out there. I hurried to get out of bed. In my haste the blankets got wrapped around my feet and when I got out of bed I fell on top of her!!

* * *

0o0o00000ooo000ooo00o0

* * *

**Again thanks to all the alerts. Reviews are not required but they encourage me !!**


	3. Pro Bella

Last time:

Edward woke up to see Bella standing over him and as he attempts to get out of bed he gets tangled in the sheets and falls on top of her...ha ha

* * *

ALICE POV

I can't believe this! Bella and Edward are so cute together. I need a camera! oh! I ave one here somewhere...aha! Well in this angle I can only see Edward... Bella is an unseen illusion underneath him.

"GOD" Edward mumbled into Bella's hair that was spread out across her shoulders. He was still on top of her.

"um...hi?" Bella offered probobly not knowing what to say.

Edward just continued to stare at Bella. I could see that the blankets that fell off the bed when Edward fell would make getting up hard for them but I decided to keep this to my self. Sure enough when Edward finally decided to get up he slipped on the sheets that were surrounding his feet He came crashing down on top of Bella ...again. At least now I had Bella in the video too! Now I couldn't contain my-self any longer. I burst out laughing along with Carlisle. Bella glared at me so I finally pulled the blankets off of Edward ha he was only wearing boxers. Poor Bella was a new shade of red by now.

**Bella POV**

After Edward finally got up off of me he bent down. I thought he was going to help me up so I reached out my hand. But in reality Edward was bending down to pick up his watch on the floor right beside me. He looked at me then and then looked at my hand so I thought NOW he was going to help me but no he just stared at me. I was probably looking like a tomato by now so I got up and straighted out my shirt.

"Bella I would um..(laugh) like you to meet my son edward.. Alice I think you've already met" Carlisle said handing a robe edward.

Without even saying a thanks edward took the robe and put it on. " dad is _this_ the only reason you woke me up?"

" Edward, Bella is going to be-" Carlisle started.

Edward cut Carlisle of " This Fan-girl is going to be leaving my room before I call security" he said advancing on me. " Dad didn't my manager tell you I only meet fans once a month now"

I stood there shocked. I've heard of jerky celebrities but this was too much.

"Excuse me but I'm your-" I said Trying to explain to the pretty boy who I was

" yeah yeah your my biggest fan look girlie if you want an autograph go onto ebay I don't have time for this" with saying that and giving me a final look then deciding as if I wasn't even good enough for a look he turned and walked to the bathroom.

I looked from carlisle who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here to alice who was probably wishing she had a video camera in that gigantic purse of hers.

Carlisle said " uhh...well Bella I am truly sorry that edward is such a...such a um... I am sorry "

_such an ass yeah I'd say so _

I turned around and started for the door. " Carlisle ..It's fine _you_ didn't do anything it was um..nice meeting _you_..at least now if it's okay I think I'll just hang out in my room for a awhile and then um ..bye, Alice you coming?"

I walked out of the room with my self esteem noticeable smaller. I stopped outside Edward's suite door. (deep breath)

" Bella!"

I turned to see alice trying to get out of the door of but I was blocking it.

" oh sorry alice have any other plans for today?" I asked moving out of her way

" Nope today I'm all yours" Alice chirped.

" hummm...so what we should we..we..we..OH MY GOD!!" I had just opened the door to my suite. It was better than even Edward's!!

" AHHHHHHHHH! Bella look at this closet!!" Alice shrieked, " It's amazing!! and soo big!! this clearly is an omen"

" an omen for what exactly?" I asked wishing there was no answer.

" It's an omen sent from god saying TO SHOP!!" Alice gushed saying the last part with her arms in the air.

" Alliccce!! everything is an omen to shop for you" I whined " I for one am not leaving this room for the rest of the day"

" FOR THE REST of the day!! noooo waaay I will not be cooped up -" I tuned alice out and sat on the couch appreciating the room. Right now we were in the main room in it were two couches, a plasma screen TV, a refrigerator, and many other little pleasures. There were two doors that led to two different bedrooms both supplied with food and an abundance of pillows! Speaking of pillows I need a nap!

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!"

" huh?" I returned from my dreaming of dreaming..haha " yeah alice I was listening to the whole thing"

" then what was I talking about?"alice asked with her hands on her hips

" shopping?" I said

" humph.. well lucky guess but I'm not buying it so I'm going to call up Jasper and we can go to lunch"

" fine...Jasper I have no problem with... but his brother...ugh"I said the last part quieter

" okay jasper will meet us here at 12:40" Alice said after she got off the phone.

" okay I'll just take a nap while we wait" I said stretching out on the couch

" oh no we have only 40 minutes to get you ready!" ALice said while pulling me up and leading me to the bathroom.

" get ready?..why it's only Jasper" I argued knowing it was pointless.

" but your in Florida Bella you always have to look your best!" Alice replied

" why is it alice that i've heard that phrase so many times? It's high school bella you have to look your best! It's the mall bella you have to look your best! It's the BATHROOM bella you have to look your best!" I mimicked alice.. adding the last one for my own amusement.

" whatever bella It's for your own good," ALice handed me fresh clothes and a towel and pushed me into the bathroom.

I finally submitted to alice and took a refreshing shower. I came out dressed in the outfit that alice gave me. It was actually an outfit I approved of It was these plain blue shorts and a summer print tank with brown crocheting at the top ( ON PROFILE )

Alice did my make up and then quickly got ready too. Right when alice was adding the last thing (lip gloss) there was a knock on the door. I went to open it.

" Hey Jasper your just in time to save me from alice's wrath- oh hi I'm sorry who's this? " Jasper was at the door but he wasn't alone there was a brown hair guy standing next to him.

" oh didn't alice tell you.. yeah she probably wouldn't this is my friend Tristan Garth ( pic on PROFILE) " Jasper explained. Oh wow Tristan was well as cute as can be. But edward was as HOT as can be!

why am I comparing edward to a random stranger?

I shook my head. "Hi Tristan com on in" I held the door open for them. I'll be right back I went into alice's room she was adding a belt to her cute little dress.

"ALICE. YOU. SET. ME. UP!!" I charged at her

" now bella it's for your own good" Alice said waving her hands in front of me.

" yeah...Alice dear do you remember the first time you ever set me in our freshman year of college up with that creep who was like ten years older than me?" I asked

" oh come on he was only 26 years old!"Alice started to protest " and hot!"

" no do you remember how I acted?" I asked mysteriously)

" yeah you OH DEAR GOD!! Bella I am begging you don't do it!" Alice pleaded.

On the way to the resturant

I was sitting by Tristan in the back with Jasper and Alice in the front.

" so Bella we're both in the same career" Tristan attempted to make small talk I hate small talk...

" really I got my master degree in science technology at University of Washington where'd you go?"I asked in my best professional voice.

" uh I meant acting..I have this new movie coming out if you wanted to.."

" I hate movie's."I replied.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

**

* * *

******

Can you guess Bella's age (right now) those of you who do will get the next chapter dedicated to you!!

:)

**I have 32 reviews right now I am hoping for 44 before I post the next chapter!!**

**Luv ya**

**Callie**


End file.
